The present invention relates to amusement apparatuses for pets. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus with an accessible receptacle or retainer containing an odor emitting animal attractant, such as catnip, to stimulate play and provide entertainment for animals.
For example, the house cat is a popular pet due to its personality and high energy. One way that cat owners stimulate play and high energy is by exposing the cat to catnip, or nepatia cataira. Catnip is non-toxic, but it has a hallucinogenic effect upon cats. Some reactions to catnip include sniffing, licking, chewing, scratching, chin and cheek rubbing, rolling, and body rubbing.
Many cat toys utilize catnip to attract cats and stimulate play. In an effort to ensure that only the scent and not the catnip itself is accessible by the cat, the catnip is typically embedded deep within the toy. This limits the scent, and thus, the anticipated catnip response. Additionally, some toys permanently seal the catnip within the toy. In such toys, the catnip may become stale after a period of time and the entire toy must be replaced.
Other animals, such as dogs, also enjoy play stimulated by an odor emitting animal attractant, such as a dog bone or treat.
Accordingly, there is a need for an entertainment apparatus that can provide maximum exposure to the odor emitting animal attractant, such as catnip, and at the same time provide for replacement of the attractant to maximize longevity of the toy.